


Don't Knock

by Quinnion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eren is eighteen, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren blushed bright red, standing just past the doorway of Levi's office. He'd just came in to deliver a few papers, and he'd stepped inside and closed the door without looking up, but when he did, he was shocked to see Corporal Levi slumped over in the chair behind his desk, one hand down the front of his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Knock

Eren hums as he makes his way through the narrow hallway to the Corporal’s office, he presses the stack of papers Erwin instructed him to deliver to Levi tightly against his chest. Once he arrives at Levi’s office he steps inside and closes the door without looking up, but when he does, he’s shocked to see Corporal Levi slumped over in the chair behind his desk, one hand down the front of his pants. 

A dark blush quickly covers Eren’s face as he watches the man pleasure himself, the titan shifter presses his back against the closed door and slaps his hand on top of his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. His eyes widen as he watches Levi stroke himself, the older man pauses his movements to slide his pants down a bit, just enough to let his length free so he can stroke it easier. Levi tightens his grip and runs his thumb over the tip then moans again, louder this time.

Eren knows he should leave quietly and pretend this never happened but he can’t get himself to walk out of the room. The boy’s body heats up and his pants become increasingly uncomfortable as he continues to watch. He can’t help himself become aroused at the sight of Levi stroking himself and the soft moans escaping the older man’s lips.

Levi pants heavily, licking his lips and moaning out a bit louder but he reminds himself to stay quiet. "Mm-...more.." He whispers to himself, practically forcing himself to stop and sit up, reaching forward to find something in his desk. He looks up and sees Eren standing there frozen against the door. The Corporal suddenly pulls his chair forward hiding his lower body under the desk and pulls up his pants. 

“E-Eren! What the fuck are you doing here?!”, he shouts loudly feeling flustered. Eren snaps out of his trace and quickly covers the tent in his pants with the papers he’s holding before replying. 

“I-I just..Erwin wanted m-me to deliver some paper t-to you”, he stutters out, refusing to look Levi in the eye. 

The Corporal sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Hand them over”, he gestures with his left hand, “And knock next time alright!”, he says a bit too loudly still feeling embarrassed about the whole situation.

“I’m sorry s-sir”, Eren apologizes as he takes a couple of steps toward Levi’s desk. He leans over and hands the papers to Levi then realizes they were the only thing hiding his erection. The boy quickly clasps his hands over his crotch when the Corporal takes the paperwork from him.

Of course Levi notices although it takes him a couple of seconds to figure it out. Once he does he leans back in his chair and raises his eyebrow, glancing down at Eren’s clasped hands. “Did you enjoy the show?”, he asks teasingly. Levi enjoys watching the boy’s face turn red under his gaze. 

Eren refuses to meet Levi's gaze, he looks down at the floor feeling extremely embarrassed, he swallows thickly and shifts uncomfortably still holding his hands in front of his crotch. "Y-yes..s-sir", he chokes out knowing there’s no point in lying since Levi obviously knows what's going on.

"You got aroused from watching me?" Levi questions, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. His cloudy gray eyes studies Eren, looking him up and down shamelessly.

Eren gasps soft at the question but doesn’t try to deny the obvious, he just nods obediently, “Y-yes sir”, he replies softly.

"Would you... Be interested.. To join me?" He asked slowly and in a lower voice, sitting up and resting his elbows on the desk.

Eren finally looks up at the man meeting his gaze, his arousal twitches in his pants at the idea of joining Levi. The boy breathes out shakily and walks up to Levi, they're only inches apart, he gulps thickly and licks his lips, "I-I-...Y-yes...please", Eren glances down and looks at the man's lips before looking back at his eyes, he bites his bottom lip softly, "I-I want y-you". 

Levi makes himself sit still as Eren moves closer to him, but his breath catches in his throat as the brunette got close enough so he can feel the other's breath. He swallows thickly, running his tongue over his lower lip. "Good answer." He whispers, reaching up and cupping Eren's face to pull him into a kiss, sitting up in his chair. 

Eren gasps softly when he presses his lips against him, he falls forward and sits on Levi’s lap straddling his hips on the chair. This is his first kiss so he's really not sure what to do, he just hopes that Levi will lead him through. Eren threads his fingers through the Corporal’s hair and holds on tightly. The boy tries his best to move his lips against Levis.

Levi could tell Eren was confused about what to do simply by his lack of response to the kiss. So he moved his lips in a slower motion than he usually would to guide Eren. The cadet gasps when Levi runs his tongue over his lower lip. Levi waited a moment before prodding at his lips to ask to deepen the kiss. 

Eren parts his lips and tilts his head to the side a bit letting Levi enter his mouth. The older man pushes his tongue inside and explores his mouth while he slips his hands under Eren’s shirt feeling his muscled back. 

The titan shifter slots their lips together getting the hang of kissing, he gasps when Levi nibbles on his bottom lip. Eren moves his hands under the other’s shirt as well and runs his fingers over the Corporal’s chest and torso. 

They both start to pant heavily and rock their hips against each other moaning at the feeling of the delicious friction. Eren moans softly into the kiss and whines when Levi pulls back. The man moves his head down and latches his lips onto Eren’s neck. He sucks marks into the tan skin and sinks his teeth into the flesh causing the boy to buck his hips roughly, “L-Levi..”.

After a couple of minutes of Levi marking his lover and the pair grinding on each other they finally pull back to catch their breath. “Let’s move to the bedroom”, the man says simply, Eren nods in response and moves to get up off of his lap. 

Eren yelps when Levi picks him up bridal-style, he wraps his arms around his shoulder clinging onto to him. He brings them over to his bed and throws Eren on the sheets. The boy lays on his back and looks up at Levi while he unbuckles the titan shifters belts one by one. 

After a couple of very slow minutes all of Eren’s straps are shed off and Levi can finally climb on top of him a settle himself between his spread legs. He leans forward and latches onto Eren’s neck sucking hard, the boy beneath him gives out a loud gasp while he marks his tan skin, claiming him as his own.

Levi runs his hands under Eren’s shirt and feels his toned abdomen before moving up to tease his nipples, he rubs them with the pad of his fingers and pinches one as well. Eren throws his head back against the pillow exposing his neck even more as he moan, “Ahh-hh! L-Levi!”. 

The Corporal slips off Eren’s shirt and runs his tongue over his nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. He reaches his hand down to grind the heel of his palm against Eren’s clothed arousal. The boy under him starts to whimper and moan, he squirms and looks at Levi with pleading eyes, “L-Levi please..”.

The older man groans and straddles Eren’s hips before taking off his own shirt and then stripping Eren until he’s completely naked. The titan shifter covers himself up in shame but Levi quickly takes his hands and pins them above his head, “Don’t hide yourself Eren, you’re gorgeous”. Eren nods and blushes softly at the compliment.

Levi pulls back and leans to the side to grab a bottle of oil from his nightstand, he sets it next to him before spreading Eren’s legs and lifting them up onto his shoulders. “This might feel a bit uncomfortable but I promise it’ll make you feel good”, he explains while lathering up three fingers in oil.

Eren gasps when Levi presses one finger against his entrance, he hisses a bit at the cold, slick substance. When he starts to push the finger inside Eren grips onto his back tightly letting out a soft groan. Once the finger is total inside Levi gives him time to adjust, the boy looks up at him and nods only then does he start to thrust the digit in and out gently. 

Eren moans softly and when he starts to rock his hips toward pushing his finger further inside Levi slowly adds another one. Again he gives him time to adjust and once Eren signals it’s okay he thrusts them in and out, starting to scissor the two digits stretching Eren. 

Levi presses his body closer to Eren’s and curls his fingers up trying to find that spot he knows is there somewhere. When Eren lets out a loud moan and arches his back up pushing back against the fingers he knows he found it. Levi keeps thrusting his two fingers in and out and hits Eren’s prostate over and over again drawing moans of pleasure from the boy under him. He can feel his cock twitch in his pants at the lewd sight in front of him.

“L-Levi..”, the titan shifter looks up at the older man, a pleading look in his eyes, “P-please more...j-just hurry up”, he whines softly. Levi grins and pushes a third finger, Eren hisses a bit at the stretch but he adjust to the feeling soon enough. 

While Levi is thrusting three fingers inside of Eren he uses his other hand to take off his pants and underwear. Once he’s sure the soldier under him is stretched out enough he pulls out his fingers causing Eren to whine. Levi takes the bottle of oil and pours a generous amount in his hand before lathering up his cock. 

He lifts up Eren’s legs onto his shoulder and hums at the sight, the boy blushes intensely as he is fully exposed to his lover. Levi positions his cock and presses it against Eren’s entrance teasing him a bit.

Eren tries to push himself against Levi but the man grabs his hips and keeps them still, Eren whines loudly and throws his head back against the pillow, “Levi come on...please”, he looks up desperate.

“If you want it you’re going to have to beg for it”, the Corporal whispers into Eren’s ear, he sucks marks down his neck before pulling away to look at Eren again. The boy whimpers and finally gives in.

“P-please Levi..”, he looks up at Levi, eyes brimmed with tears, “Just fuck me! I want you inside me p-please..please Levi I need you”, he clings onto the older man’s back. Levi groan at his words and nods before pushing the head inside of him.

Eren groans at the stretch but endures it as Levi keeps pushing all the way inside him. Once he’s down to the hilt they both pant heavily, the Corporal lets out breathy moans at the heat surrounding him. After a minute or two Eren looks up and nods softly, “Y-you can move”, he chokes out barely able to keep his moans muffled. 

Levi pulls out till only the tip is inside and pushes back in, he thrusts in and out of Eren, the boy moaning beneath him, and establishes a steady pace. The Corporal grabs onto his lovers hips and lifts them up a bit changing the angle so that he’s hitting his prostate. 

“Levi! Ahhhh!”, Eren lets out a loud moan when Levi hits his sweet spot, “Harder! F-faster Levi!”, he screams out desperately. Levi complies and picks up the pace letting out soft moans at the tightness around his cock. 

After a couple of minutes of Levi hitting his abused prostate over and over again Eren can barely take it anymore, “L-Levi..Ahh! I’m so c-close”, he moans digging his fingernails into Levi’s back.

Levi reaches down and wraps his hand around Eren’s leaking cock then starts stroking it hard and fast, “Cum for me Eren”, he orders. After a couple of more brutal thrusts Eren arches his back digging his nails into Levi’s back and screams his lovers name as he cums all over their chests. 

“Ahh E-Eren”, Levi moans loudly as he thrusts in a couple more times before cumming inside of the boy with a loud shout of his name. Levi tries to support himself with shaky arms but fails and collapses to the side pulling out in the maneuver. He lets himself flop down next to Eren and pants heavily turning his face to look at the boy.

Eren takes a couple of minutes to catch his breathe and recover from the intense orgasm, he sits up prepared to leave the room but turns to Levi first, “S-should I leave..?”, he asks nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Eren doesn’t think that the Corporal would want someone like him to stay the night so he’s surprised when the older man wraps his arms around him and pulls him back down against the sheets.

Levi drags Eren in closer and presses the boy’s head against his bare chest, he threads his hand through the brown strands and smiles, “Don’t be stupid, you’re staying with me tonight”. Levi pulls the sheets over the both of them and tangles their legs together. Eren smiles widely and feels happiness bloom in his chest as Levi holds him tenderly.

Levi presses a sweet kiss against Eren’s forehead, “Goodnight Eren”, he says softly before closing his eyes. 

Eren presses his face into his lovers chest, “Goodnight Levi”, the words are muffled but still audible. The titan shifter closes his eyes as well and after a couple of minutes both men let themselves drift off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction, this is my first one ever so please comment if you have any advice to improve my writing. If you see any typos please let me know (there are bound to be some). Thanks! :)


End file.
